1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes and more particularly pertains to a toothbrush which may be reduced in size for travel or storage and which has a replaceable bristle head thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of travel type toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, such brushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of brushing teeth are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Such brushes have been provided with replaceable heads and some have provisions for folding, coming apart or otherwise reducing in size. Typical of such brushes are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,074; 4,866,809; 4,543,679; 5,144,712; and Des. 323,745.
In this respect, the toothbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a device primarily developed for the purpose of reducing to a very small travel or storage size having a long-lasting permanent handle and a replaceable toothbrush head removably connected thereto.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved toothbrushes which can be miniaturized when not in use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.